force_of_will_tcgfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Oathcrest/Forgotten Flame
Hi, it's me again. Here we are after all the firs spoilers have been released so I think it's time for an updated Alisaris decklist. Here we go. The goal of this deck is to use alisaris to the best of our abilities since he has such a steep cost. He is a great ruler and this deck should prove that in a week or two. The Observer / Timeline Arsonist, Alisaris 3xVell-Savarian dragon--- THis card is amazing and a half for Alisaris. I know that he can be thundered but he's such a good card and does the same as the two drop keeper of the future, that people are hyping over this guy. Anyway. 3x Keeper of the Present, Verdandi---- In this deck, this will be taking guinevere's place. It's good hand cycling that keeps you on track for Alisaris. 3x The Little Match Girl --- This is one of my favorite cards. This will be taking lancelots spot, which is kinda crazy sounding right? Well, not really. Once we activate Alisaris she's basically Lancelot on steroids. 3x Magic Matchstick ---- This card goes well with The Little Match Girl, and it can also give something Swiftness, which is nice. 3x Orb of Disaster, Ifrit Glass ----- Another key component to our Alisaris deck is his regalia. It helps him meet his hefty activate requirements, and is free to play, and you can get up to too of your removed from play cards back to your hand when using this, which is amazing. 3x Shubb-Niggurath, the Goddess of Fertility ---- I'm using this card to try to get a turn two draig or just build a bigger board state on turn two or three. plus it helps trigger Rukh egg 3x Rasputin- we're going for maximum field presence and if one of our incarnation resonators gets canceled, we'll still have this in hand. 3x Rukh Egg ---- A great card that can help us with our turn two or turn three Draig play. 3x Black Goat---- This card will help with early game and it's also got the remove from the game if it's in your grave effect to help Alisaris as well 1x Athena, Titan of Revenge -------- This card is a great card that if left unmanaged is a win condition in its own right. 1x Keeper of the Past, Urthr-------- This card will help with Alisaris's activate condition, and will be a good burn option. 2x Hastur, the Unspeakable --- A good removal card that will help with the draig combo plus it gets rid of things that we normally can't hit with 2x Mozart- works extremely well with incarnation, and if my opponent tries to stop me from incarnating something, then this is a great way to get back at them so to speak. 2x Pricia, pursuant of exploding flame--- This is a great card, and it becomes a free thunder if I need to incarnate it off. 2x Yog-Sothoth, the Dark Myth- a great finisher that can help draig come out, and since you can potentially summon this guy on turn two, it's a great addition. 2x Draig, the Red Dragon ---- Gwibers little brother that always gets forgotten about. in this deck we can potentially play this guy on turn two. susanowo is still a scary thing, but even if susanowo hits draig, as long as we have an Urthr then we can kill the susanowo on the next turn. And for those decks that don't run susanowo turn two with this guy should be an easier win than late game with him. The turn two draig combo is actually pretty easy. You need 2 one drops, something like rukh egg is best. then you need two shubb-niggurath. then you get turn two draig. sounds weird right? well it is weird. Turn one you play a one drop. turn two, you play rukh egg, then you incarnate a shubb, search for whatever combo piece you're missing, and get a black goat to the field as well. then you can either incarnate Hastur to get rid of an opponent's resonator too, or you can incarnate a shubb out to have another goat on board. that should leave you with one fire will to summon draig with. That's the turn two draig combo 2x dance of the Shadows- This will help if one of our big guys gets cancelled. play it after end of turn triggers on your opponents turn and then get something like a yog, that an attack on your turn, or draig even. You could potentially even go for athena, because she's really good as well, and you could pya 5 into her ability, effectively giving you a thunder, and raising her to a 1700,1700, creature. There are endless possibilites with this deck. Also this has remnant and removes a creature from my grave from the game at the end of the turn, so it helps get toward that remove from game cost Stones- 4 Magic Stone of Scorched Bales 4 Magic Stone of Blasting Waves 2 Magic stone of Moon Shade Category:Blog posts